By way of the related art, there is a construction in which a semiconductor element is mounted on a lead member, and the lead member is drawn out of the construction. An example of techniques to draw the lead member to the outside is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication JP-A 2000-195894.
By way of future art, power semiconductor elements are currently under development. In keeping with it, the development of packages suitable for use with the power semiconductor elements has been pursued.
An object of the invention is to provide a semiconductor element housing package capable of suppressing occurrence of cracks and fracture due to generation of heat from a power semiconductor element, and also a semiconductor device equipped with the semiconductor element housing package.